criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arif Hassan
Arif Hassan was a suspect in the murder investigation of comic artist Hari Tono in Grimsborough, A New Beginning (Case #1 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive) and a quasi-suspect in A High School Murder (Case #2 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy)-exclusive). He then resigned from the police, went to Fario and became a suspect in the murder investigation of RoboDef CEO Carl Rose in Two Robots And a Human (Case #12 of Fario). He also helped the Fario PD with analysis due to their tech experts injury in Under The Drone (Case #14 of Fario). Then he appeared as a suspect again in Hazardous Sacrifice (Case #16 of Fario), Legends of The Forest (Case #33 of Fario) and The Saddest of All Ends (Case #52 of Fario) Then he appeared as a suspect while visiting to Stanford Bay in Bang on Target! (Case #5 in Stanford Bay) Profile Arif is a 28-year-old man with black hair, blue eyes and facial hair. In his first appearance, he is a detective who wears a blue striped T-shirt underneath a black police jacket. He also wears a glasses and a badge. It is known that Arif reads The Conspiracy and is a member of Criminal Case Wiki. In his second appearance, he is now a tech developer as well as tech expert with dyed wavy blond hair. It is known that Arif knows spanish, knows binary and wears an I voted badge. In his third appearance, he wears a blue geekcon cap and it's known that he eats olives. In his fourth appearance, he reverts back to his second suspect appearance. Events of Criminal Case Grimsborough, A New Beginning Arif became a suspect after the player and Jones found his poster with the victim, Hari Tono. When being asked about the poster, Arif revealed that he and Hari were best pal's and he wanted to make the poster to keep it as a memory of their friendship. Arif was interrogated again as the player found out he had sent angry text to the victim. After being asked about it, Arif angrily said that he gave Hari some money to publish his comic, Criminal Case: The Conspiracy. But after a few months when Arif needed some money, he told Hari to give his money back. But Hari acted as if he didn't even know him and said he came just because he was famous. When Arif showed Hari the friendship poster, Hari tore it up saying it was photoshopped, making Arif angry, prompting him to send angry message to Hari. The police raised suspicions on Arif on being the murderer However, he was found innocent as the team incarcerated Sploder for Hari's murder. A High School Murder After arresting Brandon Wilson's killer, Arif came to the station, telling Jones and the player that he was going to resign from the Grimsborough Police Department and go to Fario to follow his dream of becoming a tech expert. The team then helped him found his tablet, which was lost in the NBK campus. Arif then thanked the team, saying that he would always miss his moments with the Grimsborough PD. Two Robots And a Human Arif was called by Chief Bennet to show the player and Angela the district Digital Utopia. When they were seeing out different parts of the district, they found the dead body of RoboDef CEO Carl Rose. Arif recognised the victim immediately and was added as a suspect. When asked about the victim, arif said that nobody gave him any job because he was an ex cop and everyone took it negetively, but Carl was different as he gave Arif a job and he became a succesful tech expert later on because of him. Arif was interrogated again after the team found a message in victim's mobile that he is not intrested in the victims job. After being asked about it, Arif said Carl was offering him his old job again after he left his job to be a tech expert. He offered him the job to put viruses into the source codes of the robots, but Arif rejected it saying robots are his friends here. Arif was interrogated for the third time after the team found his trophy at the murder scene. Arif said that he won this trophy when he was Carl's employee and Carl thought his achievements belonged to the company so he stole the trophy. Later, Arif was found innocent when the team found Sonny Z495C for the murder. Under The Drone After finding Peter Dubov's phone in the crime scene, the team needed someone to analyse it due to lack of technical support. So they came to Arif with Peters phone to handle the analysis, which Arif agreed to do so. After analysis, Arif was able to tell the team that the killer has hacking skills. Hazardous Sacrifice The Saddest of All Ends Analysis Arif handles analysis whenever there is a lack of technical support in Fario PD. He handles the analysis associated with technology. [[Under The Drone|'Under The Drone']]' (Case #14 of Fario)' * Peters Phone (9:00:00) The Saddest of All Ends (Case #52 of Fario) *Documents (12:00:00) Trivia *Arif is a reference to Criminal Case Wiki's member Arif Hassan pyo. *Arif is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three different fanon series. *Arif is one of the characters to perform analysis without being a member of the police. Cases appearances *Grimsborough, A New Beginning (Case #1 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive) *A High School Murder (Case #2 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive) *Two Robots And a Human (Case #12 of Fario) *Under The Drone (Case #14 of Fario) *Hazardous Sacrifice (Case 16 of Fario) *Legends of The Forest (Case #33 of Fario) *The Saddest of All Ends (Case #52 of Fario) *Bang on Target! (Case #5 of Stanford Bay) Gallery AHassanConspiracy.png|Arif, as he appeared in Grimsborough, A New Beginning (Case #1 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive) and A High School Murder (Case #2 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy-exclusive). FarioAHassanC.png|Arif, as he appeared in Two Robots And a Human (case 12 of Fario). Navigation Category:Criminal Case (TC Exclusive) Category:Characters (TC Exclusive) Category:Suspects (TC Exclusive) Category:Criminal Case Wiki's Member Reference